What's Wrong?
by sorakamiya89
Summary: An AKB48 fanfic. Atsumina pairing. Acchan has been avoided the little capt takamina recently. Takamina wonder what happen until miichan tell her something that make her surprise.


**'What's wrong'****  
><strong>—-

As usual today I have a practice with other member. During the practice my eyes attached to my dearest friends acchan. Somehow from the begining of the practice she acting so weird.I wonder what's wrong with her.

We have practice for 2 hours nonstop, so I decided to have a break for about 1 hour. All the members feel relieve and go out to have a lunch or doing something whether I try to find acchan and gonna talk to her.

I look she is talking with miichan when I call her and she look at me she hurry run away leave miichan alone. I approach miichan to ask what happend to acchan.

"Miichan, what's wrong with acchan? During this day she has been avoiding me." Miichan place her hand in my shoulder and sigh "minami, you should chase her now or not you'll gonna regret that" I frown "what the heck got happend to her?" I look at miichan and shake her "" tell..me…what..is…all…about?

"Do You remember when we had a party last night?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You got drunk and….."

"And what miichan…?"

"And that happend."

Happend…? What had happend? This is killing me. I look at miichan and pout at her. "Miichan please tell me what's going on and then I'll be more relieve."

Miichan then look around make sure nobody would hear and then she whispered in my hear what happend. I shock my eyes widen. I look again at miichan and ask for the second time to make sure that what I heard is true

"Miichan, are you sure about it." Miichan nodded "owgh, damn! I got to find her. Did she tell you where she is going?" "Uhm… Acchan said she just wanna stay in dressing room." After knowing where acchan is I hurry headed to the dressing room. I got in and find acchan sitting in front of the mirror. I bet she has notice me.

I call her but she just silent. I ask her whether she is okay / not she just nodded. Now I'm doom. You wanna know what happend?let me telling you.

****************  
><strong>**Flashback****  
><strong>**************

"Whooaaaaa…it's so spicy. Yuko give me that."

"But…but…minami that…"

"Uhm…this drink not bad nice. give me another one."

Acchan come and look at minami and wonder what happend.

"Yuko, what did minami drink?" Yuko look at acchan and scracth her head "errr…that's my drink and have a little alcohol in it." "WHAT? We got to stop her."

Acchan approach takamina and make her to stop drink.

"Ah, my dearest friend acchan. You look so beautiful tonight."

"Takamina you are drunk. Now better I take you home. I'll gonna take her back home guys. See you later." Then acchan take takamina to her home. as they arrive acchan headed directly to takamina room. She lay her in her her parents is out of town.

Acchan then take a glass of water and give it to takamina. After drinking it takamina feel better but still in drunk. And you know when people got drunk she will do something under her concious and it happend to takamina.

As acchan gonna leave her takamina grabs acchan and pull her into a tightly hug.

"Mi..mi..minami…what's wrong?" "Uhm? Nothing I just wanna hug you." Acchan heart starting to beat so fast , takamina begin to snuggle to acchan. "Hmm….acchan soo cute today… " Acchan blushed "Minami, you are drunk better yophmmm…" Before she finished her word her mouth already sealed with minami lips. She kiss her. Acchan try to resist but she can't. She finally surrender and fall deep into the kiss takamina when it ended takamina just started to sleep.

**End flashback****  
><strong>**********************

Sooooo…that's happend guy's. Am I doom. I am doom… Now I got to talk to acchan. I don't wanna lose her. As I wanna talk she suddenly let out her voice.

"Miichan must have told you everything right?" I nodded and she continue her sentence "I'm sorry I avoided you minami. But since last night incident I can't face you." "No..no…no…the one that should apologize is me. I'm sorry I do that to you."

Acchan turn around and look into my eyes. "Tell me one more thing minami. What that kiss mean to you?" Eh,why is she suddenly ask that. How I answer it. Maaan it making me suffer. Then she give me her answer

"For me that kiss mean everything." I look suprise to her "you know minami, I have like you for long time. I wanna always be with you even if it just become your bestfriend. I wanna be someone special to you." She said that as hug me.

I hug her back and give my answer. "You know atsuko, you mean a lot to me. You already become my special person don't you ever notice that?and that kiss that I share with you yesterday is also mean a lot to me. I'm glas that I got drunk yesterday. So I can tell you how I feel." She look at me and suprised.

"Are you sure minami?"

"Yeah, definatly."

"So you like me too?"

"Yupz…I like you atsuko."

She then hug me tightly and give me a light kiss.

"So, from now own we will always together?"

"Yupz…"

"You will always beside me?"

"Yupz…"

"Then, can I hug you?"

"Yupz.."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yupz.."

"Can I eat you?"

"Ye….errr…we talk about that later."

"Moooee…minami…."

Fin~ 


End file.
